tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Fun House Episode 456
Description In this episode Bowser Jr is woken up to a large bang! He finds out that the Koopa Kingdom castle was hit by a meteor! This only can mean 1 thing! Mystery Man! Tyler gets taken hostage by Mystery Man and they disappear! What will Bowser Jr Do! Summary Bowser Junior wakes up to notice what he thinks is a decoration on the Koopa Kingdom Castle. He then jumps to the conclusion that it is Carter's coronation as he was recently made King of the Koopas. He visits Tyler , who is eating breakfast in bed. He then meets Sakawaka, who was making his bed. Tyler tells him that he ate a cake in 7 bites, to which Sakawaka labels as unhealthy. Moving on, Junior calls his friends, accidentally calling Sakawaka Carter. Sakawaka takes this offensively, saying that Junior doesn't even know his name and he isn't a main character. Junior disproves this statement by saying that Sakawaka's name is too random to forget. The gang also meets Gill , who is making music based on his favourite rapper. Everyone moves outside to get to Koopa Kingdom, but Carter meets them at their own balcony. Carter explains that there is a meteor on the castle, which Jr thought was a decoration. He also explains that there is no coronation and ushers them to come and investigate. When they get a closer look, Jr thinks he knows what the meteor is. He instructs Tyler to return to the Fun House and change into Bumble-bee Basketball Man, and tells Gill and Sakawaka to stay. Junior also says that when a meteor strikes in the series, there is usually someone evil inside. Junior's guess was correct, as Mystery Man emerges from the meteor. Everyone is confused because Mystery Man is supposed to be dead. however, Junior recalls the events that caused Mystery Mum to stay as Mystery Man. M.M demands to see Bowser and states that he will be the first to go. Gill tries to stop him, but falls onto the meteor. Carter then asks what M.M wants with the kingdom. M.M then learns that Carter is the new king and is his primary target. Unfortunately, Jr defends him, and M.M remembers that he never beats Jr. So instead he goes after Tyler. Tyler, back at the Fun House, is still getting ready when M.M greets him. He then explains to him that he is after Tyler. Tyler names a few other things M.M can take, including Jr's Hot dog and Gill's books. Among the list was Sakawaka's Nether Portal, to which interests M.M. M.M then makes Tyler go through the portal, to which he does against his own will. The gang goes after him, but Junior and Sakawaka get stuck explaining the situation to Bowser . Unfortunately, by the time they reach the house, they can't find anyone. Carter explains that the Bumble-bee Basketball Man suit was still there. Bowser states that he need to be found quick, because M.M can make an entire world in a single day. They begin to wonder where they could have gone, but can't think of anything. Then Sakawaka mentions his portal. Making logical sense, the gang moves into the Nether, but can only find flat land, and no sign of Tyler or M.M. While they can't find anyone, Bowser states that M.M will be back. Carter leaves to reconstruct his castle, and Bowser goes with him. Junior says that they need to find Tyler, but realise that there isn't anything that they can actually do at this point. Characters * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Carter * Gill * Mystery Man * Sakawaka * Tyler Trivia * Mystery Man's last appearance was in episode 415, during the Fun House war between Junior and Chef Mario. * Junior saying that most meteors have people inside of them references many villains that appear in the Fun House series.